


Abomination

by lilredd3394



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Gen, Kidnapped Stiles, Magic Stiles, Pack Feels, Protective Derek, Witch Trials, burning stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:02:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilredd3394/pseuds/lilredd3394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sighed and gave up, his head hanging as he gave up on getting away from the fire. He was going to burn to death eventually, even constantly healing himself would only last so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> **Sorry it took so long, been busy with classes and papers and other stuff. Plus, this story is a bit longer than the usual ones that I write.**

Stiles was walking home from school one day, tucked into his backpack was his current project, which included several thin books about witches and their magic. He had been studying magic for a few months with the help of Deaton. He knew only small spells like healing, he was awesome when it came to healing someone from the pack after they were hit by a wolfs bane bullet. He was also pretty good at putting wolfs bane directly into a werewolves bloods stream. It was his best defense and the beginning of his emissary training for the Hale Pack. 

Stiles paused in walking; he was about halfway home when he realized that he was being followed. He glanced over his shoulder, his soft molten cinnamon eyes scanning the darkness. There were trees to his right, houses to his left, and the road right in front of him. “It’s time like this where I wish my poor Jeep hadn’t broken down” he muttered as he turned around and continued walking. It was another fifteen minute walk before he got to his house, but even then his father wouldn’t be home for another three hours. 

Stiles sighed softly at that thought as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his red sweater. Because of that sweater, Erica always called him Little Red, a nickname that the entire pack took to calling him. Lost one again in thought, he missed the footsteps behind him slowly speed up until they were right behind him. Stiles blinked as he felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he looked over at the person only to be met with sudden darkness…

OoO

Derek was walking home when the sudden heart-stopping feeling of dread filled his body. It’s a feeling that only appears when someone in the pack is threatened. He looked around, his eyes melting to the crimson color of his alpha wolf. He could feel the wolf pacing inside his mind, it was getting restless. 

Derek took a breath before tilting his head back and howling, he waited for a couple of minutes before the first howl returned. It took another three minutes to get the rest of the howls, which was what confused him. All of his pack was accounted for, until he remembered that not all of his pack was a werewolf. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Allison, Lydia and Stiles. He slipped his phone back into his pocket as he glanced up at the sky; he started counting the stars as he waited for the replies. It took a few minutes but his pocket started vibrating. He pulled out the black phone and opened the messages; he had two replies from Lydia and Allison…but where was Stiles? 

OoO

Stiles groaned as he slowly woke up, his hands were chained above his head as he leaned against a wooden post. He looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. Why was he tied to a post, this hasn’t been done since the Salem witch trials….well, shit. He sighed and tugged on the cuffs keeping his hands above his head “I have the worst luck,” he muttered as he struggled to get free before someone actually had the idea to burn him alive, because he wasn’t down for the whole burning thing. 

“so the witch awakens,”

Stiles blinks and looked up, finally noticing the man standing in front of him. He was wearing weird clothes that were years past their time period, and also looked like he hadn’t showered for three months. “Is this a game?” he asked tugging on the cuffs again “because games aren’t as fun unless both parties know how to play, so if you could explain the game to me that would be great.” He knew he shouldn’t be mouthing off, but it’s something he did while he was nervous. 

“We’re playing a game called Witch Trials, based off of the real life events of the Salem witch trials. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, just like he thought. Someone must have informed some weird witch hunter group that witches were in Beacon Hills as well as a couple other supernatural creatures. That was the only explanation that Stiles could possibly think about for his current position. He clicked his tongue and started saying random gibberish, words that don’t even exist. He watched the man cover his head before he was suddenly soaked with water, he frowned as he saw the man watching him with an expected glanced. “You do realize holy water doesn’t work on witches right?” he asked “and I’m not the most dangerous thing in this town, there are actually werewolves.” He saw the man’s skin lose its color “now, if you let me go I can stop them from killing you.” 

“We have another plan for you,” the man said pulling out a lighter “those logs are soaked in gasoline, and I’m sure you know how well gas burns and the human body is actually pretty flammable as well.” He brought the torch to the wood and lit the gas soaked wood on fire.

OoO

Derek looked over the pack; he had called an emergency pack meeting in order to find Stiles. It had been about five hours since he had texted him and had gotten nothing in return, which is surprising from Stiles since the boy normally texted back right away. Which mean that something was obviously wrong, either that or the boy fell asleep at three in the afternoon. But Scott had said that he had checked Stiles’ house and there was no one home and Stiles’ jeep was still in the driveway, so the boy was probably out for a walk but that was once again thrown to the side when they realized that the scent of Stiles around his house was hours old which meant that he hadn’t made it home from school. The alpha thought through all the information when he smelled something burning; it was coming from the woods near his house. He looked at the other wolves to see if they smelled it as well and he was pretty sure they did by their sniffing. Derek gave a nod before he started running towards the burning. 

OoO

Stiles could feel the spreading heat against his legs, it was getting closer a lot faster than he had expected. He let out a blood curdling scream as his pants legs caught on fire, causing his pale skin to start to blister from the third degree burns that were appearing. He started whispering rapid spells in hopes that they would cause the fire to disappear, but they did nothing but heal his burns. He sighed and gave up, his head hanging as he gave up on getting away from the fire. He was going to burn to death eventually, even constantly healing himself would only last so long. 

OoO

Derek burst into the clearing, scaring the human that was watching the fire. He growled before he studied the fire for a few seconds, his eyes widened when he saw a figure in the fire, a figure that looked a lot like “Stiles!” he yelled running towards the fire, but the heat of the flame wouldn’t let him get too close. He growled, his eyes bleeding red as he tried to find a way to save his burning pack mate. He watched the humans head rise to look at him; he felt his stomach drop at the sight of half of Stiles’ face was burned badly. He saw the pack walked up behind him, he didn’t know how to save the boy. There was no water nearby to put the fire out and Stiles probably wouldn’t survive the burns. He watched the boys lips move to form words he didn’t recognize, and slowly the burns started to heal. “Keep it up for a bit, Stiles” he told him before turning to the pack “We have maybe ten minutes to find a way to get him out of there.” 

“Well,” Lydia said as he studied Stiles, aside from the human she was one of the smartest people in the pack “He’s handcuffed to the metal pole. We would have to break the handcuffs, at the same time someone will have to jump through the flames and grab him so he doesn’t land on the fire. It’s very dangerous and you’ll probably get hurt.”

Derek looked at Scott “break the cuffs, your hands will be burned but they should heal,” he said getting a nod from the beta. He looked at Stiles before he changed into his beta form, he needed to be quick. He waited until Scott snapped the handcuffs before rushing into the flame. The fire was already burning him as he grabbed Stiles and left the flames once again. He laid the boy down on the grass as the wolves slowly surrounded him; Lydia was looking over Stiles’ burnt body while Isaac made sure that Scott’s burns were healing. 

OoO

Stiles couldn’t believe it; Derek was there and had saved him from burning to death. He looked up at the werewolf, the wolf’s burns were already started to heal from his super healing. He smiled weakly, before closing his eyes. He was so weak; he had used most of his magic to make sure that his burns didn’t hurt. If they did he would have been screaming and possibly already dead. Using his magic, he had blocked off almost all of his pain receptors so that he could feel the fire, it was hot but it didn’t hurt. He vaguely heard someone mention bringing him to Deaton, or the hospital because his burns weren’t healing. He just wanted to sleep at the moment. He felt someone shaking his shoulders as his eyes slowly slipped closed, a voice told him to stay awake. But that was all he heard before he lost consciousness. 

OoO

Derek watched as the boy slowly fell unconscious, he had tried to get Stiles to stay awake but it didn’t work. He glanced at Erica “Call Deaton, tell him it’s an emergency.” He said picking Stiles up, being careful of the burns that was covering the humans body. “Explain what happened, tell him we’ll be at his office in ten minutes.” He watched as Erica nodded and pulled out her phone to make the call. He turned and rushed towards town, he heard the rest of the wolves run after them but they weren’t a big concern. He needed to make sure that Stiles would be alright.

OoO

Deaton looked over Stiles’ burns “they may look bad, but Stiles didn’t feel a thing,” he explained as he looked up at the pack “I believe he used most of his magic to cut off his pain receptors, he felt nothing of the burning or any pain at all. Which would explain why he didn’t heal his burns when he was out of the fire, he was too weak and exhausted to do so.” He pulled out a clear ointment and started rubbing it against the blisters on the boy’s skin “but why those people would burn someone alive, I don’t know. We’ll have to ask Stiles when he wakes up.” 

OoO

Stiles groaned as his body was suddenly assaulted with pain, since his magic had stopped working with the pain it was back. He felt a hand on his arm before the pain slowly dulled to a bearable level. He forced his eyes and open and looked over at the wolf that was helping him, he looked at the blurred face for a few minutes but he couldn’t get his eyes to focus on it. 

“How are you feeling, Mr. Stilinski?” 

Stiles turned his head away from the blurry wolf to the voice he recognized, he must be in Deaton’s office. “My body hurts,” he said, noticing how his voice was really scratchy and if the blurred wolf wasn’t taking away his pain he was sure it would be hurting as well “and my eyes won’t focus.” He saw the dark blob disappear for a second before something was being dropped into his eyes. He naturally flinched and closed his eyes, for some reason instead of the expected pain he felt relief from the mystery liquid. He slowly opened his eyes again and blinked a few times, his vision was slowly clearing. He gave a small smile before looking at the blurred wolf, watching as the figure slowly came into focus. “I didn’t expect you to be here, sourwolf.” He said with a smile once he was able to recognize Derek’s figure through the blur. 

Derek raised an eyebrow “We found you burning alive, why were they burning you?” he asked, he wanted a reason to why they should tear the guy they had locked in the bathroom to pieces. They had no solid proof that the man had started the fire, but he was there when they got there. 

“Something about the Salem Witch Trials,” Stiles said shrugging before whispering softly in Latin, his blistered skin slowly healing to the point where it wasn’t throbbing anymore. He let out a sigh of relief and sat up, with the help of Derek. He looked over at Deaton “Did anyone else get hurt?” he asked, of course he was worried about everyone else over himself. 

“Scott was burned slightly, but his werewolf abilities allowed him to heal almost instantly,” Deaton said gently as he handed Stiles a glass of water for his throat “Derek got burns as well, but those are gone too.” 

Stiles looked over at Derek “Thank you, Sourwolf.” He said with a smile “I knew you cared about me.” 

“I couldn’t let a pack mate die,” Derek said gently, earning a shocked look from Stiles “You might be human, but you’re pack nonetheless.” 

Stiles nodded “What are you going to do to the man?” he asked, hoping that it wasn’t too bad since he did actually manage to kill him. 

“we’re going to give him to your father, explain what happened.” Deaton said as he started gathering herbs “then we’ll let him do whatever he wants to do to him.” 

Stiles nodded and stood up, his arms raising above his head as he stretched all the kinks out of his body. “I could go for a few hours of sleep,” he said with a smile as he looked at Derek “but I’m sure you don’t want to let me out of your sight, so are you going to be creepywolf again?” he winked playfully at the scowl he got from the wolf. He looked at Deaton “Was my bag there?” he asked, he needed his spells books from there. 

“Scott dropped it off at your house, it should be on your desk.” Deaton said nodding “the man didn’t do anything to it, so you can continue your studied once you regain your magic. You spent most of the time making sure you didn’t burn to death.” 

Stiles nodded “If I hadn’t, I would have been dead before the others had found me.” He said softly as he rubbed the back of his head “I started trying to find a spell to remove the fire, but I didn’t know anything besides healing spells so I cut off the pain receptors and healed myself every once and a while. I was close to out of magic when they found me, any later and I would be dead.” 

“Then it’s a good thing they found you when they did,” Deaton said gently “Now go home, get some rest and we’ll continue your lessons in a couple days. Give you some time to recover.”

Stiles nodded and walked out of the room, he glanced over at Derek “Could I possibly get a ride home?” he asked, he didn’t feel like walking across town to get to his house and he wasn’t able to run superfast like the wolves. 

Derek raised an eyebrow before nodding and walking to his Camaro, he climbed into the driver’s seat and Stiles climbed into the passengers. 

Stiles glanced over at Derek, before looking out the window. He was thankful that the wolves were always there to save him. Since he was still human, it made him a target for his enemies. He had started studying magic so he wasn’t as big of a third wheel as usual. He chewed on his bottom lip, making a silent promise to himself that he would work harder on being stronger than before. He wouldn’t stop studying until he could protect not only himself but his entire pack. He would do that, without ever taking the bite. 


End file.
